1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a continuous fiber carbon fork for a bicycle and a method of manufacturing a continuous fiber carbon fork using optimum compaction, low void molding of fiber reinforced plastic to form a fork having laminations from tip to steer tube which have continuous fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Notable in composite bicycle frame patents is the fact that the disclosures in the leading patents focus on the frame itself, to the exclusion of the fork. Thus, Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,104 B1, Duplessis U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,601, Trimble U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,733, Brezina U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,749 and Derujinsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,048 do not show forks, while Trimble U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,203 and 4,982,975 show forks, but only as part of the environment.
An example of a threadless fork and handlebar stem combination is shown in Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,069.
Generally, prior art bicycle fork solutions have included the metal fork with a strong crown, and a steer tube on the top, with tubular fork blades ending in dropouts. Fiber reinforced plastic composite forks have generally used the strong-crown and blade model, or have molded two halves, with the blades extending into the steer tube area, but being subdivided in halves, that were bonded together. Foret U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,285, Hollingsworth U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,895 and Buckmiller U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,349 are representative of the high-strength crown approach, although Foret shows the blade halves as an alternative embodiment. Klein U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,944,932 and 5,692,764 and Bezin U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,039,470 and 5,181,732 are representative of the two blade halves approach. In each approach to a composite fork, separate metal dropouts are used for wheel attachment, primarily because of wear considerations as damage to a plastic composite resulting from wheel attachment can compromise strength. The aforementioned patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.